


Omovember #15 Formal Clothes

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2019 [15]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Culture, Desperation, Episode: s03e06 The Lazarus Experiment, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Omovember, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: Saving the day had priority over taking care of his body.
Series: Omovember 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533461
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Omovember #15 Formal Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> I totally finished this on time *sneakily sets clock 10 minutes back*  
oh well, I have been failing this omovember hard anyway so *shrugs*  
So yeah another terrible story, I'm sorry

The Doctor subtly looked around the party before spotting what he had been looking for. He forced himself back into the conversation, at least now he knew where to look for the toilets. Really, he shouldn't need to but he might've been a bit of an idiot and forgotten to go during the night, again. Not that he would admit that out loud.

“Busy, doing what?” Martha's mother asked him.

“Oh... you know... stuff...” He answered slightly distracted, before mentally wincing as he realized how that sounded.

Thankfully he was saved from the response by the demonstration starting.

However, it did mean he had no time to go to the loo, especially not after what Lazarus had done to himself, meaning he had to focus his whole attention on the danger of that.

* * *

“You okay?” Martha frowned at him, he seemed unable to stand still as they waited for the DNA results to come in.

“Yeah fine.” He answered, trying to sound convincing.

“Sure? Because you're acting as if you need-” She started but got interrupted by the ding that the results where there.

Both of them stared intensely at it, both wanting to know what was happening with Lazarus.

“Amazing.” The Time Lord mumbled.

* * *

“Can you hold it?” Martha asked him as they rode the elevator to Lazarus office.

He glanced over at her, slightly surprised that she had realised the issue to begin with. Then again she was rather observant so it made sense.

“I hope so.” He answered as the lift arrived at the destination.

* * *

The Time Lord shifted his weight slightly as he stared on as the body of Lazarus was put in an ambulance, trying to ignore the growing problem his bladder posed.

He looked away as Martha's family approached them.

“Ah, Mrs. Jones, we still haven't finished our chat.” He started towards Martha's mum.

Only to get promptly slapped in the face. He had to subtly cross his legs as to not lose it to the shock of that.

“All their mothers, every time.” He mumbled to himself as he rubbed his cheek.

* * *

The Doctor forced himself to stand up after kneeling down by Lazarus' body, trying to ignore the overwhelming protest coming from his bladder at the movement.

He ran over to Martha as he saw her leave the stairs, hugging her.

“I didn't know you could play?”

* * *

They managed to sneak away without getting questioned again, something the Time Lord was grateful for, he didn't want to get another slap.

What he did want, was to use a toilet, like right that moment.

“I hope this isn't going to become a regular occurrence.” Martha started as she looked at how tense her companion was, as they were walking.

“What are you talking about.” He asked, genuinely confused.

“You forgetting to use the bathroom when you have the chance.” She clarified.

He blushed at that. “You don't know if I forgot.”

“Did you?”

“Yes.” He looked away slightly. “You know, could we get a move on? I kind of really need to go.” He added with a hint of desperation in his voice.

* * *

He was positively dancing on the spot as Martha was opening the door to her apartment, she had advised him to just use the toilet in her flat as he would be able to access that slightly faster.

As the front door opened, he quickly moved a few steps inside, to the bathroom. But stopped in his tracks about halfway through as his bladder contracted.

He let out a moan as he buried his hands in between his legs trying to stem the flow but quickly had to admit that it wasn't working and just had to give in to what his body was doing.

He closed his eyes in shame.

Here he was, wetting himself in Martha's apartment as if he was a toddler.

“Sorry,” he mumbled slightly as was finished, opening his eyes again to see her smiling reassuringly at him.

“Don't be, it happens.” She dismissed him. “Why don't you go and shower.”

He nodded before fleeing into the TARDIS.


End file.
